The invention relates to an activation device for activating e.g. touch screens.
For disabled persons who are incapable of using their arms and/or hands, the use of touch screens is somewhat of a challenge.
Hence there is a need for an activation device allowing a person to use a touch screen without the use of his/her hands.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing an activation device for activating functions on a touch screen or keys, said activation device comprising a piston housing having a first end part and a second end part. Also, the activation device comprises a piston comprising a first rod part/piston end and a second rod part/piston end. Moreover, the activation device comprises an activation part arranged at the second rod part/piston end of the piston, characterised in that the piston rod is arranged entirely or partly inside the piston housing, and in that the piston rod is displaceably arranged in relation to the piston housing.